legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Teachings Heyesey
Teachings of Heyesey on Respect Some words from our Guild Master on knightly behaviour Today I`d like to discuss some aspects of our Charter, and how I interpret them. Naturally, since I`m now in charge of the guild, my views carry a little more weight than once they did. First I`ll list the points of the Charter that are relevant to what I have to say :- 1) A Knight should show courtesy and consideration for others at all times. 4) A Knight should respect other guilds within Terris and give them aid and guidance whenever possible 9) A Knight should show no disrespect for followers of others Patrons, even followers of Vagma or Corin and Kilana should be shown our support and encouragement, as well as respect. It is no mere coincidence that courtesy and consideration are the first and foremost point of the Charter. As knights, we are called upon to show politeness in word and deed, to all we meet. This doesn`t mean we give everybody everything they ask for, or sit and take whatever insults they happen to want to throw at us. A knight still has dignity. But, if someone wants to speak with you, listen .. it may interrupt your hunting or exploring, but their needs should come before your own. If they need advice, give it if you can, or ask within the guild - either the leaders, or in gshout to everybody - if there is another who knows. Advice does not include quest hints along the lines of "the bright yellow flower is found on Justice Way." It can, however, include some hints - someone has a troll key? Perhaps you should suggest that they try to find a troll door. If they ask what they should do with a sack of grain, the obvious answer is to look for somebody who is short of food. Of course ... for many quests in Terris, the obvious answer is also the completely wrong one. Respect other guilds. Quite often in Terris you will hear people shouting away, arguing the merits of their own guild and decrying the idiocies of others. Knights should not get involved in these discussions .. we do not go around shouting about how great we are. Let others *see* how great we are in our deeds. Let others decide for themselves that we are honourable, helpful, and respectful in the way we behave towards them. The biggest point of controversy here is that sometimes it is our own guild which is being insulted. Let me tell you, from experience, that the best way to deal with this kind of behaviour is to IGNORE IT. Any response, no matter how well intended, will only serve to aid their cause of trashing the guild. Better to keep quiet, go about your business, and let others see for themselves that the accusations hurled are simply not true. How many of us race desperately to the cause when the Knight's Guild is under attack by invading beasties? Most everyone, in my experience. One thing I can be proud of in this guild is the readiness of its members to defend their guild walls. But - how many of us race equally desperately to defend the walls of the Warlock's Guild, or the Thieves, or the Battlemages? We should be first on the scene wherever and whenever a guild is under threat, regardless of whom it might be. Of course, some guilds might respond that they`d much rather get by without our help - I know some guild leaders whose opinion of knights is such that they`d consider our help a hindrance. Well, if they ask you to stay out of it, respect their wishes. But don`t wait to be asked to help - fight until you`re told otherwise. Show no disrespect to temples. Specifically this includes not hunting on temple ground. The one temple which I know has non-innocents within its walls is that of Dread. Various knights in the past have gone hunting within the walls of Dread, seeking out bloodbeasts and other assorted nasties to help to weaken Vagma's cause. Under my leadership, this is not to be done. Let me assure you that if I find anyone killing innocents in the temple of Light, Elaina will be informed and greatly encouraged to bestow her disfavour. And, frankly, if knights go hunting in the temple of Dread I would expect and encourage disfavour upon them also. When Vagma's beasts are turned loose upon the lands, then we will all take arms to defeat and destroy them, but what he and his minions care to get up to inside their own temple is none of our concern. This applies equally to any other temples, but so far as I know, the inhabitants of every other temple are innocent and we shouldn`t be hunting them anyway. There is more to respect than just the points I`ve covered here, but I don`t want to keep preaching until everybody falls asleep. As it is, I think I lost Valkur about a paragraph and a half ago But I hope you will consider these words and how they apply to yourself. It is my wish that knights be looked upon as the most noble, honourable and trustworthy guild in all of Terris, as once we were. Much progress has been made, particularly in the years of Mera's leadership, and I`d like it to continue under mine. Be well, knights, and keep your honour always. Your conduct reflects on the guild, and your glory also. Make us proud to call you guild member. Until next time ... farewell to all. HEYESEY Master of Knights